It is well recognized that the maintenance and care of motor vehicles frequently requires that the person doing the work place the upper portion of his trunk in a position overlying the engine compartment. In a standard automobile this is generally not a problem since the vehicle is low enough that the persons feet are firmly resting upon the ground. However, when dealing with a truck or larger vehicle, the person who is doing the servicing often needs to be elevated from the ground thus requiring them to place their feet on a ladder of the like. Obviously, this elevation of the body in general destabilizes the body and further placing the feet upon a support device compounds the insecurity because any lateral movement of the trunk creates a sideward force on the support device tending to cause a tipping of the support device.
Prior art which has recognized the need for the elevation of a mechanic or the like include U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,678 granted to Anderson on June 19, 1945 which discloses a portable step having a pair of hook-like upper arms for extending over the top of a vehicle tire, an outwardly extending platform for supporting the user and a lower device for abutment against the vehicle tire.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,872,252 granted to Konkle Feb. 3, 1959 discloses a wheeled servicing stand having a telescoping upper portion for various elevations, telescoping outriggers for greater stability and the inclusion of an adjustable stem member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,209 granted to Bolis on Feb. 7, 1978 discloses a mechanic stand having a cantilevered body support system allowing a mechanic to work upon a vehicle without contacting the vehicle, including a support for the mechanic's feet and a pair of rearwardly extending legs which support the mechanic's weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,141 granted to Jurek Sept. 20, 1983 which discloses a step permitting the servicing of a vehicle wherein the step is locked to the bumper of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,098 granted to Leuty Aug. 12, 1986 likewise discloses a device which is locked to the bumper to provide support to a mechanic or the like.